


Things You Said After You Kissed Me

by ominousrum



Series: Things You Said Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Pining, canon divergence towards the end, written before the Dark Swan arc wrapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Inner monologue for Captain Swan canon scenes





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the lovely sheerpoetry7 on tumblr

Lips wrenched apart, Killian struggled to define where his ended and Emma’s began.  He didn’t stop breathing so much as air stopped existing. Words stumbling out his mouth before he could deem them important; perhaps to solidify the whole experience as having been real. “That was-“

“A one-time thing…” 

Emma’s response failed to cut as deeply as she hoped, of that he was sure. It was too reactionary, far too instantaneous to be true. The drawbridge had been snapped back up before the pirate could walk more than a couple of feet across its wooden invitation.  

Killian wasn’t going to try to form any cohesive sentences while his mind was folding in on itself. His heart now awakening from its slumber and igniting flames in spots long since dead. He made a note of Emma’s retreat and warning to not follow her.

“As you wish.”

Fingers fell across lips that housed the sweet hunger of moments before. Breath reclaimed his lungs and expelled the exquisite surprise that became so acutely aware to him. That was the farthest from a one-time thing he had felt in _centuries.  
_

***

 

Envy boiled in his stomach, threatening to hurl its acid into his voice and give away his presence. That drunkard doesn’t deserve to kiss Emma. The Emma who had crossed his path at a particular time; a time that certainly wasn’t this one.

Killian grimaced at his past self, lust slipping idle words across the rum-soaked tongue. More than his past self being undeserving of Emma Swan, Killian knew he wouldn’t even appreciate her. How could he? This wasn’t a man, this was a fountain of blood and bones dressed up in leather and failure. 

Killian edged his way to the door, catching Emma’s pointed glare as she let him escape (her eyes were closed before that). The levy broke as envy crystallized into anger. His fist connecting with the nose ( _his_ nose) before Emma could even blink. 

“How is _that_ not going to have consequences?!” Emma demanded, incredulous at the Hook now sprawled on the floor. 

“He was asking for it!” Killian knew these words sounded exactly as ridiculous as the actions he tried to cover up. 

Consequences be damned. 

***

 

Killian hopes to hide the twinge of sadness well enough in his voice as he confesses the fate of his beloved Jolly Roger. Surely he hasn’t come this far to win Emma’s favour with pity. 

“You traded your ship for me?” _God, how does she look so surprised?_

“Aye.” 

Emma leans towards him before his can fully grasp what’s happening. His hand finds her hair, eyes shut as he lets her wash over him. The waves cresting and falling against him, heart cracked in two now; both halves belong to her. There is only light (she is so, _so_ full of light) flooding into every dark he has ever known. 

He is loath to find their lips have parted, a momentary lapse in spatial awareness. A fleeting moment of doubt whispers to him before he sees her smile. Then they’re breathing as one again.

Emma pulls away first but hovers dangerously close to his lips before sinking back into her chair. Cheeks rosy, eyes ablaze. “Maybe we should go back inside and join the party.” 

Killian can still taste her. The ghost of her fingers still in his hair. “Lead the way, love.”

***

 

Emma turned to him, lips curling into a smile. _She looks so tired_ , Killian thinks as he flashes a dazzling grin in agreement to whatever Netflix is. 

He leans in ( _breathes_ her in), desire shifting to hurt once he observes her walls have popped back up. _Damnit, Swan._

Killian watches her mouth, her eyes signalling their apologies as she claims she feels too guilty. Hoodwinked he will never be, especially not in the presence of the open book that is Emma Swan. “There’s more to this than just Regina.”

Emma sweeps in to place a small kiss on his lips; he barely has time to shut his eyes before she’s gone again. 

“Be patient.”

Emma licks her lips as she turns to leave and Killian’s stomach attempts an impromptu flip. _Patience is my middle name, love_ he thought, bitterness nipping insistently at his pride. 

“I have all the time in the world.” 

Virtue or not, still terribly tedious. 

***

 

“I can’t lose you too.” Tears pool in Emma’s eyes. Killian falters then, as her words sink into him like an anchor into the sea. Maybe she does care after all. This rare vulnerability coaxing a smile from him.  

“If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s surviving.” He wants all of her to understand his fight, that his light that never dies out is now hers. The need for her lips against his growls like an animal as he pulls her in. 

Emma slips her hand inside his coat and his finds her back to press her closer. 

All he can hope to be is here and now.

***

 

Emma is all smiles as he approaches, arms opening up to greet him. Killian contains the shudder as best he can at this new emptiness in her presence. With his heart in his chest he would feel her in every pore, every exhalation. Now the ache was dull, the warmth just outside his grasp.

He crashes into her then, pouring all of himself into a searing kiss. If somehow he can make her feel like he’s really there, maybe she won’t notice. He wants to press his mouth to hers until its bruised and bloody. To have some small semblance of what was lost.  

“Easy tiger, we’ve got company.” He catches a glimpse of Elsa sheepishly ducking out of the way. 

Killian paints a smile on his face with familiar attention to detail, smoothing the lines from his forehead as he stares at her. He hates the mask he must wear now; he hates that even his hatred is subdued. This fire is not the same. Emma’s eyes search his, impossibly bright. He lives there now, he thinks, in the only real thing he can exist in anymore. Through _her._

“If you look at me any harder you’re going to drill a hole in my head.”

_I wish I could tell you, my love._

***

  
The ground is shifting beneath him, but Killian holds fast to the spot. Sea legs make the strongest of tethers; second only to the eyes of his love as he watches her radiate light, splintering demons in her wake.  Emma will be free soon and he can’t quantify his relief with any measure. 

Even as the power (her power) rips through him and sucks him to the ground, the admiration won’t leave his gaze. The joy doesn’t leave his heart. The woman he loves is stronger than anyone he’s ever known and **_the darkness has been left wanting._**

The light fades into circular swells and shimmering flares as he slips backwards into nothing. The earth itself perhaps? Killian feels Emma’s hand hot and wet on his cheek but try as he might he can’t see her any longer. He hopes his lips will take flight and find hers as his heart slows to a stop. 

The hum begins before his conscious mind is alert. A thrum in his chest vibrating out to his limbs and into the very ends of his hair. Salt is leaking into his mouth – _are they in the water?_ Emma flutters above him, her eyes the first things he sees when his own lids finally pry open. 

“Killian?” Emma whispers his name like an oath. 

“I knew you could do it, love.”


End file.
